what does it throb?
by natsumi hitsugaya
Summary: Hitsugaya adalah murid baru yang mendaftar di  di Karakura Sport High School, dia berasal dari Tokyo dan pindah ke Karakura. Saat penerimaan murid baru, hatinya berdebar kencang. Hmm kira-kira siapa yang dilihatnya yah!
1. Chapter 1

**~WHAT DOES IT THROB?~**

**By : natsumi hitsugaya**

**Disclaimer : Bleach ****© tite kubo**

**Rate : T  
><strong>

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x femHitsugaya  
><strong>

**WARNING : **_**Alternate Universe (AU), OOC, Shounen-ai**_

Summary : Hitsugaya adalah murid baru yang mendaftar di di Karakura Sport High School, dia berasal dari Tokyo dan pindah ke Karakura. Saat penerimaan murid baru, hatinya berdebar kencang. Hmm kira-kira siapa yang dilihatnya yah?

.

**.**

**what does**** it**** throb****?**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1 : first meeting

Pagi ini, Hitsugaya Toushiro bagun pagi sekali. Dia tidak ingin terlambat di hari pertamanya sekolah sebagai murid SMA di Karakura Sport High School. Tidak ingin repot, dia hanya menggerai rambut panjangnya.

" Ne _sobo_*, ittekimasu ," ujar Hitsugaya semangat pada neneknya.

" Hitsugaya, kau lupa bekalmu…!" teriak _sobo_ Hitsugaya

"Ahhh….arigatou ne, jaa sayounara..! " sambil berlari secepat eyeshield

"Iterassai…"

Di Karakura Sport High School…

Ichigo selaku ketua OSIS, sedang sibuk mengurusi persiapan upacara penerimaan murid baru. Renji, wakilnya selalu membantunya. Karena pak kepala sekolah Yamamoto sedang sakit, Ichigo terpaksa harus mengurusi tugas kepala sekolah di upacara itu. Termasuk mengurusi pembagian kelas, pemilihan anakkelas khusus , dan juga pengenalan tata tertib, dsb.

"Renji, tolong ambilkan dokumen itu!" perintah Ichigo pada wakilnya.

"Ini, Kurosaki.." menyerahkan dokumen yang diminta ichigo.

"Argh…kepala sekolah yang mengesalkan sekali..! Dia itu seenaknya saja menitipkan tugasnya ini padaku, padahal kan masih ada guru lain kenapa malah aku yang disuruhnya?,"

ungkap pemuda berambut orange ini kesal.

"Haaah kau ini….kau tahu kan kalau kau itu sangat special dimata kakek Yama. Jadi mau bagaimana lagi? ," ujar Renji sambil menghela nafas.

"Kau ini, selalu saja begitu. Sudah bantu aku mengurusi dokumen menyedihkan itu…!," ucap Ichigo kesal

"Baik, ketua Kurosaki..!" sahut pemuda berkuncir itu, tertawa geli.

.

.

"Baiklah kita akan mendengar sambutan dari ketua OSIS kebanggan kita, Ichigo Kurosaki," ucap salah seorang guru yang menjadi MC *?* di acara itu.

Ichigo yang mendengar namanya disebut langsung berdiri dengan tegap, dan berjalan menuju panggung. Semua murid cewek yang ada disana langsung terpesona dibuatnya. Tidak terkecuali, sang putri musim dingin.

"Ehm…tes…tes …1..2..3..," ujar Ichigo sambil mengecek mic-nya.

"Yah, baiklah , aku adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, ketua OSIS di Karakura Sport High School ini."

Ucap Ichigo memperkenalkan diri pada murid baru.

"Nah.., disini adalah sekolah bagi kalian yang ingin menjadi atlet professional nantinya jadi kalian harus paham bahwa sekolah ini memiliki reputasi tinggi dengan pelatihan dan kedisiplinan yang keras. pahamilah tata tertib, aturan, dan latihan dari sekolah ini. Mohon bantuannya , juniorku."

lanjut Ichigo, kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Hitsugaya yang berbaris paling depan, melihat ichigo secara close up. Degupan kencang di hatinya membuatnya salah tingkah. Sebenarnya, apa perasaan yang kurasakan ini?. Mungkinkah aku mencintainya?. Hitsugaya hanya bisa bengong dengan perasaan yang baru pertama kali dia rasakan.

.

.

.

Karena sekolah Karakura sangat besar, hitsugaya tersasar saat mencari kelasnya. Tiba-tiba, dia melihat seorang cowok berbadan tegap dengan rambut orange yang khas berjalan ke arahnya. Hatinya mulai berdegup lagi, sehingga menimbulkan semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Hei.., lo murid baru yah?," Tanya ichigo pada cewek berambut putih itu.

"Emm…ano….ha'I…," hitsugaya gugup.

"Kenapa tidak ke kelas mu? Toushiro Hitsugaya?."

"Mmm… ano…i..itu…gw..kesasar…, ano dari mana senpai tau nama gw?," ujar Hitsugaya mengaku

"Hah..karena kakek yama menyuruhku mengurusi tugasnya, jadi sekarang gw hafal semua murid baru disini. Kelasmu di lantai 2 , kelas 1-1 cepatlah nanti kau dimarahi sensei mu… ."

"Arigatou…., Kurosaki senpai," ucap hitsugaya dengan muka merah dan jantung tak keruan.

"Iya…, lari sana..!," perintah Ichigo seenaknya.

Hitsugaya yang mendengar komando langsung lari tiba-tiba…

BRUK..! PYANG…! JEGER…! DUAR…! BLEDUK…!

(A/N: reader bayangin deh apa yang terjadi… :D)

Hitsugaya jatuh saking salah tingkah saat berlari

"mngh…aduh..iii-taiii…" keluh Hitsugaya

"haah~" ucap Ichigo sambil menghela nafas

"cewek yang lucu…" lanjut Ichigo menghampiri putri musim dingin, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

GREP…

Ichigo langsung menggendong Hitsugaya dan membawanya ke ruang sepi yang sepertinya bekas perpustakaan.

"A..ano…senpai.., saya tidak apa-apa."

"Berisik…, lututmu sudah jadi merah tuh…"

Hitsugaya yang melihat itu langsung pingsan karena dia phobia darah.

"haah~ cewek aneh," gumam Ichigo lagi

Ichigo berlari secepat cahaya hingga orang yang dilewatinya hanya melihat bayangan dan merasakan angin. Hingga sampailah mereka di ruangan usang itu.

"mngh…hnn…" gumam htsugaya bangun dari pingsannya. Dilihatnya ichigo sedang menjilati lukanya dengan ganas, sambil memegang pahanya yang seputih lobak. Melihat itu hitsugaya reflek mendorong ichigo sambil berteriak ..,

" Kyaaa~~…"

(A/N : pas gw baca ulang buat ngedit..., gw ngakak baca ini)

"Hei, ini pertolongan pertama, baka..!," ujar Ichigo kesal

"Eehh? Gomen ne senpai…," ujar hitsugaya mendekat pada ichigo

Ichigo yang terus melumat lutut Hitsugaya, melihat kebingungan dimata cewek pendek itu.

"Klinik tidak buka hari ini, soalnya tempatnya sedang direparasi," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku membawamu soalnya ini terlihat seperti tindakan senonoh (padahal ini pertolongan pertama soalnya di saliva mengandung antibakteri ) jadi aku lakukan disini. Lagi pula aku tidak mau ada gossip baru yang beredar," Lanjut Ichigo.

"Arigatou ne" ujar hitsugaya menahan malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Tanpa dirasa. Hitsugaya menggigit bibirnya dengan sangat keras hingga berdarah. Ichigo yang melihat itu langsung mencium lembut bibir Hitsugaya. Tapi semakin lama ciuman itu semakin panas karena Ichigo yang menjilati bibir Hitsugaya dan mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Hitsugaya ambruk, Ichigo pun menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan berototnya. (wah posisi berbahaya nih~ *pervert*) . diselakannya lidah hangat dan penuh saliva kedalam mulut kecil Hitsugaya. Tubuh Hitsugaya memanas karenanya, jantungnya berpacu seperti saat maraton. Tiba-tiba Ichigo menghentikan ciumannya.

"Pelajaran pertamamu, kalau ada luka dan saat itu tidak ada obat, jilati lukamu itu akan membantu." Ujar Ichigo dengan senyum berjalan keluar ruangan itu.

"Sampai bertemu, shiro-chan~ fufufufu," ujar ichigo sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

A/N :

hahai~….maaf kalo singkat begini..XDD

kira-kira apa yang direncanakan ichigo yah? Hahaha saya juga ndak tahu~~

ichigo : dasar payah… =="

na-chan : lho ada reader yah?

Ichigo : dri awaal kale…! *swt

Na-chan : oh yaa.. sobo* tadi itu artiya nenek.

Ichigo : uda tau woi…!

Na-chan : kyyaaa~

ichigo: ihhh ada author gila

Na-chan : ini story pertama gw tw…!

ichigo: gitu aja bangga….

Na-chan : *nyiapin zanpakutou

Ichigo : *kaburr…!

Na-chan : nah berhubung ichigo kabur, na-chan kejar dulu ya…! Ditunggu reviewnya….apalagi kritik n saran jaa….sayounara…! ohh ya…REVIEW…!


	2. Chapter 2

**~WHAT DOES IT THROB?~**

**By : Natsumi Hitsugaya**

**Disclaimer : Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Humor**

**Pairing : Ichigo x femHitsugaya**

**WARNING : **_**Alternate Universe (AU), OOC, Shounen-ai (nanti ada )**_

summary :"Sudah 4 tahun dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Secantik apapun dia…sekaya apapun dia bahkan jika dia berIQ 200."

"Aku….aku mencintaimu Hitsugaya. Aku…aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Meskipun kau juniorku, tidak berIQ 200, tidak kaya, dan secantik bunga mawar yang dingin"

Ungkapan cintaaa…!

**.**

**what does it throb?**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 :

"Aku mohon, biarkan aku lewat" pinta Hitsugaya

"Kau manis. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat ayo kita sedikit bermain," ucap seorang cowok yang sedang menghadang Hitsugaya.

"Aku mohon tuan, Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah dan pagi ini aka nada seleksi 'kelas khusus'" Hitsugaya memohon.

"Sudahlah, nanti om belikan permen ayo kita main" ucap om ganjen sambil memegang dagu Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya melihat jamnya, raut mukanya langsung kesal karena jam itu menunjukan pukul 05.55 padahal seleksi akan dimulai pukul 06.00. Karena kesal, putri musim dingin itu menendang ehm..kejantanan om ganjen itu.

"Rasakan itu, tua Bangka…!" teriak Hitsugaya.

"argghh…! FUCK..! CEBOL BRENGSEK…!" teriak om itu.

.

.

"Ahhahahahahahaha…, pertarungan yang menarik Shiro!" ucap pemuda berambut orange sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Kurosaki senpai..?" ucap Hitsugaya kebingungan.

"Sejak kapan ya? Aku juga tidak tahu" ujar Ichigo berbohong.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolongku, Kurosaki senpai?" tuntut perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Hmm.., kupikir bakal seru melihatmu melawan om itu."

Hitsugaya yang kesal karena perkataan Ichigo melihat jamnya untuk membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Saat dilihat, ternyata sudah jam 05.56 mata Hitsugaya terbelalak karenanya. Ichigo menyadari kalau mereka sudah hampir terlambat, langsung mengambil tindakan.

GREP!

Ichigo menggendong Hitsugaya ala bridal style. Merasakan sentuhan dari tangan hangat Ichigo membuat semburat merah muncul di paras Hitsugaya.

"Yosh! Ayo naik motorku."

"Heeee? Ano….aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, Kurosaki senpai" ucap Hitsugaya malu-malu keong (A/N : harusnya kucing yah? *plak!*).

Tanpa pikir panjang, pemuda bermata coklat itu mengecup singkat bibir sang putri musim dingin .

"Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku bisa melakukan lebih dari itu" ucap Ichigo memaksa.

"ba…baik, Kurosaki senpai.." ucap Hitsugaya berbisik.

Ichigo menarik tangan Hitsugaya dan melirik jam itu singkat, lalu mengecup lembut tangan dingin Hitsugaya. Pipi Hitsugayapun menjadi merah padam.

"Wah sepertinya aku harus kebut nih.., ayo naik CEBOL..!" ucap Ichigo sambil memegang helm untuk diberikan pada Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya hanya bisa mengerucukan bibir mungilnya, sebal. Saat Hitsugaya ingin naik, kakinya tidak sampai Ichigo yang melihat itu mengangkatnya seperti bayi dan meletakan perempuan bermata indah itu dibelakangnya.

"Pegangan yang erat kalau kau tidak mau mati…!,"

"Ha'I" ucap Hitsugaya salah tingkah

.

.

.

Sementara itu di lapangan Karakura Sport High School….

"Aduuh…si strawberry mana sih?" keluh Renji.

"Sialan tuh orang…! Kalau sampai terlambat akan ku _kisu_ dia!" ancam Rukia sebagai sekretaris OSIS. Saat perempuan bermata violet ini baru selesai berbicara, bel berbunyi. Pertanda diulainya seleksi anak kelas khusus.

.

.

.

"Baik, anak-anak berhubung ketua osis kita sedikit terlambat kita ak-"

"Gomen…! Sorry gw telat! " ucap Ichigo memotong ucapannya Renji.

"Ichigo…Kau….BAKA…! kenapa bisa datang seterlambat ini?...! ucap Renji marah sambil menjitak Ichigo.

"Hei..! aku sudah minta maaf, BAKA…!" balas Ichigo.

"Siapa perempuan itu Ichigo?" ujar Rukia tidak suka.

"Ini? Oh, dia pacarku…namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya" ujar Ichigo santai.

"WHAT?" teriak semua orang termasuk Hitsugaya saat mendengar pernyataan Ichigo.

"Ano…itu…senpai Kurosaki hanya bercanda.." ujar Hitsugaya mencoba membenarkan ucapan senpai yang disukainya itu.

CUP!

Tiba-tiba kepala orange itu mencium bibir sang putri musim dingin. Muka Hitsugayapun langsung merah padam karenanya.

"mnghh…..engh…" erang Hitsugaya saat Ichigo mau memasukkan lidahnya.

"Buka….bukalah mulutmu itu….shi…shiro.." ucap Ichigo ditengah ciuman mereka.

"emghhh…mngh…le…pas..kan…."

Rukia yang terbakar api cemburu, langsung menarik Hitsugaya dari ciumannya.

"Cukup! Ini sekolah Ichigo..! Dan kita ada di depan junior kita!" bentak Rukia.

Merekapun mulai bertengkar seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Junior-junior di sana hanya bisa melihat kejadian di depan mereka.

"Baiklah, junior mari kita abaikan mereka ayo mulai menyisihan kelas khusus" ucap Renji kepada junior dihadapannya.

Tiba-tiba ada salah satu junior yang bertanya apa arti dari kelas khusus itu.

"Baik akan kujelaskan. Kelas khusus adalah kelas dimana para murid pintar, bertalenta, berkelakuan baik berkumpul. Di kelas ini, akan ada banyak perlakuan yang istimewa di banding kelas lain, seperti seragam khusus, gedung khusus, asrama elit, guru yag sangat amat professional, makan gratis dari pihak sekolah, dan sebagainya. Jadi berusahalah untuk bisa masuk kelas ini." Jelas Renji

"Jadi yang harus kalian lakukan pertama adalah lari secepat yang kalian bisa di lapangan itu" ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk lapangan yang amat sangat besar di sebelah gedung khusus.

"Baiklah selanjutnya akan diterangkan ketua OSIS kita yang BODOH ini gw permisi…"

ucap Renji sambil mendekati Rukia yang mengomeli Hitsugaya.

"Sudahlah Rukia-chan….jangan seperti itu, dia itu masih junior masih belum tau apa-apa" ujar Renji pada perempuan bermata violet itu.

"Ya sudah…, kali ini kau lolos berkat si rambut merah mengesalkan ini. Sana ikut penyisihan!"

"Cepat pergi, Hitsugaya san…sebelum si nenek berambut hitam ini mengomelimu lagi" ucap Renji tersenyum lembut.

"Ba-baik senpai, arigatou " ucap Hitsugaya berterima kasih lalu berlari menuju senpainya, Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Senpai, saya harus apa?" ucap Hitsugaya _confuse._

"Ohhh iya, tadi kau dimarahi Rukia. Bgini, larilah di lapangan ini secepat yang kau bisa" terang Ichigo.

"Baik! " ucap Hitsugaya lantang dan langsung berlari.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 2 jam, semua sudah cukup lelah hanya saja tinggal satu orang yang masih bersemangat. Yah dialah Toushiro akhirnya dialah yang pertama.

"Selamat Shiro chan! Kau berhasil masuk kelas khusus di urutan perta-"

BRUK…! Hitsugaya pingsan karena tidak kuat lagi. Wajar saja dia berlari sepenuh tenaga di lapangan seluas 3 kilometer yang melihat itu langsung sigap menangkap Hitsugaya.

"Hei! Kau kenapa? Jawab Shiro…!" ucap Ichigo kaget.

Shiro yang terkulai lemas tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo langsung membawanya ke klinik kelas khusus.

"Renji, ambil alih tugasku" perintah Ichigo sambil membopong Hitsugaya

.

.

.

"mggh….uunn" erang Hitsugaya terbangun dari pingsan.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga. Aku sangat khawatir ketika melihatmu jatuh seperti itu!"

"Maaf kalau membuat senpai khawatir"

"Sudahlah, kau sudah baikan?" ucap Ichigo meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Hitsugaya.

"ii..iya…senpai.., saya baik-baik saja."

"Maafkan aku yah" ucap Ichigo merasa bersalah

"hee? Kenapa senpai minta maaf" Hitsugaya bingung.

"Tadi kau dimarahi Rukia kan?" Tanya Ichigo

"Ohh…i..itu ti…tidak apa kok.."ucap Hitsugaya berusaha membuat rasa bersalah Ichigo menghilang.

"Sudah 4 tahun dia menyukaiku, tapi aku tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Secantik apapun dia…sekaya apapun dia bahkan jika dia berIQ 200." Ucap Ichigo lirih.

"Aku….aku mencintaimu Hitsugaya. Aku…aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku sendiri. Meskipun kau juniorku, tidak berIQ 200, tidak kaya, dan secantik bunga mawar yang dingin" lanjut Ichigo. Pernyataan itu langsung membuat muka Hitsugaya semerah tomat.

"A..aku…" Hitsugaya salah tingkah.

"Maukah kau jadi pacarku?" ungkap Ichigo.

"Aku ma-"

Ichigo yang tau Hitsugaya akan berkata 'iya' langsung naik keatas Hitsugaya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir sang putri.

"engh…Ku-rosaki…senpai …..janga…n di…sini…"

"Memohonlah Shiro-ku" goda Ichigo

"A…aku mohon ku…kurosaki senpai…" pinta Hitsugaya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Panggil aku Ichigo" ucap Ichigo protes.

"Ku-mohon….I..I-chigo" pinta Hitsugaya lirih.

"Jilat bibirku!"

"Ta-tapi…" Hitsugaya bingung dan malu.

"Atau….kau mau aku melakukan ini..! " ucap Ichigo sambil menelusurri paha si rambut putih.

"ahhh…tidak…jangan…, baiklah…."

Hitsugayapun menjilati bibir Ichigo.

"Baiklah, keinginanmu akan terkabul, putriku"

Saat mereka berjalan menuju ke ruangan usang bekas perpustakaan itu, ada seseorang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak suka dari jauh. Seseorang yang mempunyai rambut putih pendek dan badan setinggi Toushiro.

A/N :

Na-chan : yay…! Chapter2 beres *nebar bunga 10 rupa*

Rukia : hei author gila, kenapa pairnya ga aku sama ichi-kun? Hah?

Na-chan : ga ahh….kamu sama si renji sana,…!

Author : ohh ya, ini balasan review (maaf balesnya disini…na-chan ga tau cara liat review pas udah sign in jadi lewat sini *author apaan nih?*)

**reaizu zeroblackwolf : **makasih buat review n commentnya…:D yang ini udah Na-chan coba buat agak panjang…..udah cukup hot blm?...hehehehe….ditunggu review n commentnya lagi..

**Hanabi Kaori : **hana senpai…! Makasih atas saran n riviewnya…! *hug hana* ditunggu comment selanjutnya :DD

**Megami Mayuki : **makasih atas review n sarannya..! di tunggu comment selanjutnya…! Na-chan masih harus banyak belajar di typo

**CCloveRuki : **hahahaha…..:D tapi itu beneran loh….saliva punya anti bakteri..:) ditunggu review n commentnya lagi :D

**Natsu Hinagiku : **Ichigonya sengaja ku bikin pervert…fufufufu~ :D ditunggu review n commentnya lagi yah…!

**Z. : **makasih…sudah….riview…!yaayyy….! *hug z :D*

to be continued...


End file.
